1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the rapid measurement of the distance of an object from a point of reference and the speed components of an object vertical to the reference plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this process, laser beams are periodically sent from a transmitter via a beam deflector through the space in which the object is located. The beams are reflected diffusely by the object and are registered on a detector situated near the transmitter. This detector can only receive light from a given direction, and the distances are determined from the time difference .DELTA.t.sub.d between one selected start of the beam deflector and the detector signal. Reference pulses are initiated at points of time t.sub.ref in a separate reference detector in which s swinging mirror is situated such that the laser beams are reflected from a transparent plate situated on the reference plane onto the reference detector.